The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a safety connector between high voltage electrical conductors which reduces the escape of electric current to the surroundings and to individuals.
When a high voltage electrical conductor is to be connected to another conductor such as a cable, the conductor generally terminates at a contact in one half of a connector for convenience. The contact is generally surrounded and supported by an insulator to provide a long, non-conductive path between the conductor and the surroundings which may include a grounded metal housing supporting the contact, a braided metal coaxial shield or nearby persons. At very high voltages, air may become ionized, forming a conductive path to lower potential surfaces. Moisture in the air or on the insulator, or nearby persons may become conductive pathways for current from the high voltage contact causing loss of function of the circuit to which it is connected or injury to persons and apparatus. Resilient insulating shrouds of connectors of the prior art have been provided to cover the insulator. Their structure has been effective in guarding the connection from outside contact and contamination and in providing mechanical security of the connection, however they have not been very effective in preventing arcing of the voltage to the surroundings.